A machine, such as a dozer, includes a ripping tool coupled to a rear end of the machine and a cutting tool coupled to a front end of the machine. The ripping tool digs into a work surface for performing a ripping operation. Generally, the machine is operated in a worksite in one of autonomous mode, semi-autonomous mode and a manual mode. In the autonomous mode, the machine is controlled from a center located remotely from the worksite. For ripping operation, the machine is controlled to operate from a start location to an end location in the worksite along a ripping path.
During the ripping operation, at a particular location in the ripping path, the machine may stop and come out of the autonomous mode as the ripping tool may hit on obstacles such as a rock or hard materials. In such a situation, the machine may warn an operator located at the center. Further, the reason for such emergency stoppage of the machine is cleared to perform the ripping operation along the ripping path again. However, if the operator wants to control the machine again in the autonomous mode, the machine may either skip the ripping operation or repeat the ripping operation. This may decrease productivity of the machine and further cause difficulty to the operator to control the machine in the autonomous mode as the operator may not remember the location where the machine is stopped and the start location for the ripping operation.
U.S. Patent Publication Number 2014/0336881 discloses a system for re-orienting a ripping path of a machine during a ripping operation. The system includes a position sensing system, a ripper, and a controller. The system stores a ripping path, determines the position of the machine, and compares the position of the machine to the ripping path. A drawbar pull of the machine is determined, compared to a maximum steering drawbar pull, and the ripper is raised if the machine is positioned greater than a predetermined distance from the ripping path and the drawbar pull exceeds the maximum steering drawbar pull. The machine is re-oriented and the ripper is lowered relative to the work surface.